Our Worlds Have Been Bridged
by TheRealBakura
Summary: The worlds of Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh! collide! A barrier separates the two worlds, and when that barrier is broken, the characters (who don't get along, at all) must work together to restore the barrier, and save their worlds. Otherwise, their worlds will be bridged, forever.
1. On the Other Side

1

Yugi set foot onto the edge of the separation grass. On the side that he was standing on, it was bright green, but after a few inches, the green was drained out of it, and it turned light gray. What, he wondered, was on the other side? He had been told that it was suicide to cross the border, and he truly didn't want to find out if it was true.

Ra knows how long the barrier had existed. Yugi knew that it had been existent for quite a few years, but he didn't know exactly what year it came into existence. Did Yami know? Did his mother, father or grandfather know? Maybe, but if they did, they hadn't told him.

What was behind the barrier? He had seen weird animals once or twice, something that looked like a sparrow or a pigeon fly by once, but nothing, really, _too_ strange. What was so scary about that barrier? He didn't know.

He walked away. He heard Yami's voice. /I know that look, and I can hear your thoughts, you know/, he told Yugi.

Yugi stayed silent. Last time he got into this conversation with someone (his best friend, Joey) he had regretted it. The conversation practically went on until sundown, and Yugi had never forgotten Yami's warning, not to bring it up with his friends.

But, in Yami's opinion, Yami wasn't Yugi's friend. They were more like partners, making the subject okay to talk with to Yami. Yugi supposed that with Yami like to talk about the barrier, or liked to have conversations with Yugi.

/Why? Why do you wonder what's behind the barrier?/", Yami asked, /There are two good reasons not to. One, we have a nice place here, why would you want to leave? Two, it might be dangerous out there. I don't want you to get hurt./

Yugi rolled his eyes. _You really seem to care_ , he thought. He facepalmed as soon as the thought left his head. He had forgotten that Yami could hear his thoughts. Yami carefully took control of Yugi's hand, and brought it back to his side. He gave Yugi control again.

Yugi took a deep breath out. "I don't know. All I see are…"

He heard squeaking. A mouse, or a rabbit, maybe? He turned around. He saw a flash of yellow, but nothing else.

/Yugi? Did you see something?/, Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. /What?/, Yami asked.

"A flash of yellow… and a thunderbolt-shaped tail," Yugi responded.

Yami looked at Yugi with one eyebrow raised and put a transparent hand to his forehead. Yami took his other hand, facepalmed himself, and took control of Yugi's right hand. He put it to Yugi's forehead. He then put it down, and gave Yugi control of his own hand, again.

/Okay,/ Yami said, "/Just checking to make sure you're not coming down with something./

Yugi scoffed and walked faster. Despite this, Yami could still, not surprisingly, keep up. /Don't try, Aibou," he told Yugi, "my legs are longer than yours./

 _Damn these stupid ghosts_ , Yugi thought, _I've always been called "hamster"._

Yami's eyebrows went down in anger. Yugi started running, and Yami caught up to him, merely by walking. /You know, I could beat you in a relay race!/

Yugi just kept running. He wondered, was he truly angry over being asked if he was sick? Maybe he was, he did feel insane. What kind of animal had a thunderbolt for a tail? Last time checked, there were no animals colored yellow, at least, that made a squeaking noise.

He fell to his knees out of exhaustion, it reminded him of a girl he had met in middle school, she couldn't run more than ten seconds without falling to her knees, gasping for air. Now that he thought about it, where did that girl go? She was there for seventh grade, but disappeared after the first few days of eighth. Everyone thought she moved, but she was a good friend to Yugi. She would've told him if she was moving. Something had been up.

This wasn't the time for memories. This was the time for an apology. As he stood up and brushed off his pants, he allowed Yami control of his body. Yami looked to the sky, and around him in surprise. He looked down at his hands and ran them up and down his arms.

"Yugi, why?", he asked.

/Because, I want you to see what I see,/ Yugi said.

Yami turned around to look outside the barrier. As he looked, he saw two birds, odd-looking sparrows fly overhead. A horse with fire for a mane. Yugi could see it, too. In all honesty, he had never seen the horse before. There was also a rat, oversized and purple. Yugi had seen that one.

"It truly is another world," Yami said, and Yugi was in control of his own body again.

Yugi turned around and walked home. Yami truly understood now, it seemed. And now that they understood the same thing, they could finally understand what was so special about that barrier. The one thing going through both of their heads, however, was if there was human life on the other side.

Was it only those bizarre animals that took residence on the other side, or were there humans? If there were humans, they were either smart enough or foolish enough not to approach it. In Yugi's and Yami's minds, they were foolish, not to at least explore the other world from their side. In the minds of others, they were smart, because it was dangerous to cross the barrier.

But Yugi and Yami thought that might not have been bad at all.


	2. Echo

2

Ash looked out, he had been hiding behind a tree moment before. He got onto his knees, and let Pikachu come up his right arm and onto his shoulder. Did a person see Pikachu? And, a human on the other side, had he really saw it? Misty held onto her Togepi, Brock standing beside her, As Ash walked towards the barrier. He put his hand on it, and was instantly rebounded back. He landed at Misty's feet.

"See," she said, "I told you not to touch it. But, no. 'Let's ignore the whore, do whatever we feel like'! Brock, does it, too!", she set her Togepi on the ground, and as she walked off, it followed her.

"No one cares about what I say! Is it because Water-type Pokémon are useless now?! What about the god-damn Fire-types that are weak to them?! Did fire just suddenly get power over water?! Sure, Electric-types can beat Water-types, but Electric-types are weak to Ground-types! We're all weak to our own thing, and the same rules apply to Pokémon! Can't we just…!"

Ash sighed, and changed his gaze to the ground. Brock shook his head back and forth, in a disapproving manner. Ash's Pikachu, which was on his shoulder, sighed, saying its name, as was the Pokémon language. Pokémon could only say their names, except for one that Ash, Brock and Misty had met. There was a group of people called Team Rocket, and they had a Meowth. For reasons that Ash and his friends didn't know, this Meowth could speak actual Japanese. It confused everyone who heard it, except for Jessie and James, the owners of that Meowth. There were other Meowths, but they spoke their name. Team Rocket's Meowth was unique, for his pattern of speech: the Japanese language.

Ash walked over to Misty, who was now splashing pond water onto her face. Of course, it wasn't all water from the pond. A good amount of it was spilling out from her eyes, and Togepi was on her lap, trying to comfort her. Her tears, along with the pond water, had gotten her shirt soaked, along with her Togepi, who seemed unamused at being soaked, considering it was not a Water-type Pokémon. Ash put his hands onto Misty's shoulders, and she looked down into the pond. The water showed her reflection, along with Ash's, to her. Misty stood up, and hugged Ash. He put an arm around her in understanding.

"Sorry," she said, lowering her arms and joining her hands at her waist. "I get like that."

Ash nodded. "I know. Anyway, I saw a human on the other side of the barrier."

"Really?", Brock asked from behind him. "Did you see any Pokémon?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't think Pokémon are on the other side."

Misty picked up her Togepi. "A world where Pokémon don't exist? I'd like to see that!"

Ash pointed to the barrier. "Feel free," he said.

Misty, Brock, and Togepi (in Misty's arms) approached the barrier. They looked out, amazed that an area could contain no Pokémon. There were buildings, a sidewalk, trees surrounded by fences next to the road. But there were no Pokémon. Once, Brock saw a bird he thought was a Pidgey, but quickly saw it as another kind of bird, a bird that wasn't a Pokémon.

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder to take a gander at the other side, and appeared to be looking for Pokémon, as well, but saw nothing, as Misty Brock, and Togepi did. As they looked, they saw another human being walking down the sidewalk. His skin tone was identical to Misty's, but he had dark brown hair, and a white jacket that flowed behind him like a cape.

"Hide!", Brock yelled.

Pikachu and Togepi jumped into the pond. Misty hid behind a nearby bush, while Ash and Brock ran to hide behind trees. By the time the human made it to the barrier, Ash, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Pikachu were all hidden from sight. Ash, Misty, and Brock watched as the human slowly turned away. They, and their Pokémon came out of their hiding spots.

"That was close," Ash said.

"Who was that, though?", Misty asked, holding tight onto Togepi.

Brock looked out through the barrier. The human they had seen seconds ago was turning a corner and walking away. "He looked like another human."

"I wonder," Misty said, "do those humans know _we_ exist?"

"We can only guess," Ash answered.

But, still, he wondered, who was that little human he had seen on the other side of the barrier only seconds before? What happened to him in that explosion of light, both times it happened? The most important question was, had Ash been spotted? He could only hope that he hadn't.


	3. Unintended Thievery

"Did you see anything?", Mokuba asked.

"Nothing but shrubbery," Kaiba answered.

"Huh," Mokuba said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But, Yugi said..."

"Mokuba, in what world do you take advice from a starfish?"

"This one!", Mokuba yelled back.

"You know what? Shut up, Mokuba!"

"No, you shut up!"

Kaiba just turned around and walked off. Instead of trying to catch up with his brother, Mokuba stayed where he was.

 _And he's not a damn starfish,_ Mokuba thought, _He's a human being._

Mokuba and his brother had very different opinions on Yugi. Kaiba thought he was stupid, Mokuba thought he was sensible. Kaiba thought he was a jerk, Mokuba thought he was kind. Mokuba thought he was a softie, a sweetheart, and Kaiba thought he was... a bitch. The two brothers did not have the same opinions, although, this didn't ever lead to conflict, verbally or physically.

Mokuba walked forward, but stopped when he heard a crash from behind him. He froze for a few seconds, then turned around to look. Before, there had been a tower of tall, metal canisters, but now, the tower was knocked down. Mokuba's basket, filled with apples that he had picked off of a nearby apple tree, was now toppled over, the apples rolling out of it.

Mokuba walked over to the wreckage, and got on his knees to look. Inside his basket, nibbling on the apples, was a small creature. It had red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth were visible in the upper jaw when its mouth was open. Each of its thick legs ended with three sharp claws. On its back was a green plant bulb.

It was very small, so small that when Mokuba picked it up, it fit into the palm of his hand. Mokuba felt a jab on his hand; the little creature was biting him. Mokuba picked up the apple it had been eating seconds ago. It stoppped nibbling on his thumb, and started chewing on the apple. For such a small creature, it ate really fast, finishing the entire apple in almost thirty seconds.

"You're kinda cute," Mokuba said to it.

"Bulb, Bulb!", it shouted.

Mokuba laughed. He put the fallen apples back into the basket, and put the creature in there with them. "You can come home with me," he told it.

It stopped eating the apple it was working on now, and looked at him with what seemed to be a smile. Mokuba smiled, too, as he got off the ground and walked out of the alleyway he was in. As he walked outside, he saw his brother right in front of him.

"Come on, Mokuba," he said, grabbing his brother's wrist.

Mokuba said nothing in acknowledgement, he just followed his brother. Kaiba didn't see the tiny creature in Mokuba's apple basket, and if he did, he hadn't asked questions about it. When Kaiba got home, Mokuba stayed outside of it. He pulled the little creature out of his basket, and held it in between his two hands. The thing was still only big enough for one palm, but it had plenty of room in both of Mokuba's hands.

"I need to name you. What about... 'Sprout'?", Mokuba asked it.

It shook it's head, it didn't seem to like that.

"Do you like 'Leafia'?"

It shook it's head again.

"I like 'Tangler."

It stuck it's tongue out at that one.

"Hmm. Oh, I know! 'Ivy'! I could call you 'Ivy'!"

It started jumping up and down, smiling. Mokuba put it on the porch, and two vines came out, protruding from under the bulb on it's back. It picked a flower from a nearby patch of grass, and gave it to Mokuba. Mokuba took it, and tied it around Ivy's neck, like a necklace. He picked Ivy back up, and it rubbed the side of his hand with it's vine.

"I can tell that we're going to be good friends," Mokuba told Ivy, as it walked up his arm, and onto his shoulder.


	4. Take It Back!

Venusaur watched the barrier closely, intently. Ivysaur was right next to her, also staring. Ivysaur was looking for her little, Bulbasaur, as was her mother, Venosaur. He does a little baby just escape from the nest without help? He had only hatched from his egg a few days ago; he barely had the ability to walk. He couldn't have left on his own.

A poacher, that's what it was. A poacher had stolen Bulbasaur. Ivysaur didn't like the thought of it, but she knew it was true. Where had the poacher taken Bulbasaur? Venosaur had sworn that Bulbasaur was on the other side of the barrier, but Ivysaur chose to ignore her. But, still, it was a possibility.

Ivysaur knew that only humans couldn't cross the line that the barrier formed on. She had seen that Pokémon trainer- what was his name, Ash? -put his hand on it, and he was blasted back, like he had been standing next to a pile of dynamite only seconds before. Yet, the ground remained unharmed, on both sides. Ivysaur felt like laughing at the "foolish human" at the time, but she had kept her mouth shut. Every time she had looked at the barrier, that memory came flooding back.

Now, it reminded her of Bulbasaur. Dear, sweet, innocent Bulbasaur, a victim of Pokémon poaching. When Ivysaur knew what had happened to her baby brother, she felt more hatred towards poachers than she had before.

 _I don't care if he's a rare Pokémon_ , Ivysaur had thought, those _god-damn Pokémon poachers will pay, big time._

As she watched the barrier, Ivysaur saw a small human pass by. There were humans on the other side of the barrier? Evidently. As Ivysaur attempted to get a closer look at the human, she saw something better; he was holding a tiny Bulbasaur in the palms of his hands.

Rage ran through Ivysaur's body. That human had her baby brother in his clutches. Venosaur didn't seem to notice, she didn't move from her neutral position. Ivysaur took a few steps back, and ran through the barrier 


	5. A New Way to Travel

5

There was silence, then whispers, then more silence. Of course, no one could hear the whispers except for Bakura, as they were coming from the shadows, from the spirits of darkness. As he looked around him, the Millennium Ring started to glow, and the spikes at the bottom of it pointed over to the left.

"West, it is," Bakura muttered to himself, turning to run in that direction.

Every time the Ring changed directions, he changed his direction. As he followed the Milliennium Ring's directions, the glow of it got brighter and brighter, as it was getting closer to what it was hunting down: another Millennium Item. When he stopped running, as he was at a dead end alleyway, the Ring suddenly stopped glowing, and the spikes lowered.

"Damn," he yelled. "I was so close this time!"

There was a laugh, more like a giggle. It belonged to a girl, and she sounded young, too. There was a gleam of golden light.

"Looking for this?"

A girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long, ginger hair, and green- deep emerald green- eyes. She was wearing a white crop-top with long sleeves, and her pants matched. The shirt had a large red letter "R" on it. She also had the Millennium Rod in her left hand.

 _Marik. That's Marik's_ , Bakura thought.

"Where did you get that?!", Bakura asked, pointing to the Rod.

She smirked. "Does it matter? Since you have the Ring, it appears that you want it."

"Let's start from the beginning. I'm Bakura."

"The name's... well, names aren't important. Matter of fact, I don't even need yours."

"Well, I need your Millennium Rod."

The girl laughed, and skated to his side. Bakura hadn't noticed the this girl was on roller skates until now. She put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, sending a chill up his spine.

"Listen," she said, "and listen well.

"To protect the world from devastation,

"To unite all peoples within our nation!

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,

"To extend our reach to the stars above!

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light,

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Was this girl crazy, delusional, or a poet? Bakura didn't know anymore.

"So," he said, "Fight, how? Physically; Duel Monsters?"

She laughed. "I was told that the people of this realm had strange ways,"

'Your realm'? Was she from another dimension?

"But, no matter. This is how I fight, Bakura."

She reached into her pocket, and pulled an object. It was a sphere, bright red on the top and pur white on the bottom. Before she could do anything with it, Bakura spoke.

"What are you, Japanese?!", Bakura shouted, glaring at the excessive amount of white and red in the girl's attire.

"Very much so," the girl answered. "Besides, why are you questioning me? I hear Japanese coming out of your mouth, just the same as mine."

Bakura looked to the ground. He didn't have a decent comeback or statement. It seemed that he had met his match when it came to words.

"Follow me," she said.

She walked out of the alleyway, and Bakura followed her.

* * *

After walking for around an hour, they stopped at the barrier. The girl took out one of the red-and-white spheres. She pressed a button in the center, then proceeding to throw it into the air. Instead of coming down, it paused halfway up, and opened.

A beam of light came out of the sphere, and manifested itself into a bird, larger than most, but not too large. The sphere closed again, and fell into the palm of the girl's hand.

"Pidgeotto," she shouted, "use Fly, and slash the barrier!"

Bakura watched in amazement as the bird touched the barrier, but didn't get harmed by it. It was using it's wings to make slashes across the barrier, but it wasn't rebounding back like it should've been. It was staying in the air, it's wings keeping it up. The girl, however, did not seem shocked or amazed, treating it like one of the most normal things she had ever seen.

"How?", Bakura asked her.

"Pokémon, they can't be harmed by the barrier. They're a wonderful tool when it comes to crossing it," the girl answered.

"Pokémon?"

"Creatures, from the other side."

She turned back towards the barrier, where her bird was returning from, landing at her feet. She extended her arm with the sphere in it, the side with the button facing the small creature in front of her. "Pidgeotto, return," she commanded it.

The sphere in her hand opened suddenly. The bird turned itself into a beam of dark red light, as it had been when it left the little ball in the girl's hand. It vanished into it, and the girl put it back into the backpack on her back. The girl approached the barrier, putting her hand on it when she was mere feet away from it.

Bakura crouched down, ready to jump back when the explosion hit. But he slowly moved himself back into an upright position as the girl stepped over to the other side.

"Come on," she said, extending a hand for Bakura to grab.

Bakura took in a deep breath, grabbed the girl's hand, and walked through.


End file.
